Turtle
Merc Overview His deployable barricade protects teammates and locks down routes - perfect for controlling the flow of a match. Uses his deployable barricade to provide cover for teammates, denying approaches to the enemy. His SMG has a low rate of fire, but does high damage and is effective at medium ranges. Turtle is very useful on defense, but also great at covering objectives so that teammates (or himself) can Build, Repair or Hack them. Profile After losing his arm in the battlefield and developing an addiction to painkillers most people would be down on their luck. This Turkish combat engineer, however, rebuilt his from scratch and is now looking for a second chance on the streets of London, one hearing about a lucrative dispute between Jackal and the CDA from his old 'friend' Phoenix. Merc Rotation: Phoenix, Turtle & Vassili. (2018, March 14). Retrieved March 16, 2018, from https://www.dirtybomb.com/news/merc-rotation-phoenix-turtle-vassili/ Abilities Deployable Cover Turtle has the ability to deploy cover for himself and his allies, which allows teammates to shoot through while blocking incoming enemy fire. Turtle first deploys his generator, which then expands out to the sides. All players can walk through the shield and generator components. The shield will absorb up to 500 damage before breaking. However, the generator only has 120 health. Should either component of the shield sustain a damage threshold above this amount, the shield will break. The shield is the height of a merc. The generator can only be shot from one side of the shield, the side that Turtle deploys it from. The shield will absorb damage from either side. The deployable cover has a 35 second cooldown. Two augments available to Turtle that directly affect his shield are Steady and Extender. Steady will increase the health of the shield and generator portions by 21%, to 605 and 145 respectively. Extender will increase the shield's width by twenty percent, making it cover a larger area on the battlefield. No loadouts have both augments on them. Weapons Turtle's Default loadout is the SM51 Fortified Operative Primaries * Hochfir * KEK-10 * SMG-9 (Default) Secondaries * DE .50 (Default) * Simeon .357 * Smjüth & Whetsman .40 Melee * Cricket Bat * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Unique Augments * Extender: Extends the size of the shield by 25%. Quotes Upon selection in full profile: *I'm Turtle, I provide you with portable cover, save your life, it's no big deal. *I'm Turtle, I use my armor to protect you. Upon killing an enemy: *Well, that's unfortunate. *You're a good looking dead person, let's not distract the medic from their vital work, ye? Upon using a mounted MG: * Oh!! I LOVE this gun! When use the "Stop firing" command: *Stop fucking shooting at me! *I am not bad guy, stop with the shooting! *Why have shooting? *Why do you made it your mission to be such an asshole? When placing down shield: *I got shield, so you get healed. *I deploy shield! *Shield deployed here! *Shield up! *Deploying shield! *Here's cover! *I protect you! *Cover deployed here! Taunts: *Turkish delight? Well, this Turk's delight would be to bury you and break dance on your grave! Electric boogaloo, just you wait! (Game files) *My arm? Hell, you should have seen the other guy! (Uninterested) Special Taunts: * When I kill you, it'll be Hummus-ide. * Every year, in asshole Olympics, you win gold medal. * Let us settle this by arm-wrestling. Just let me recharge this first. * Like getting through airport security wasn't tedious enough already. * I'll random stop-and-search YOU, see how you like it. * You know what I like about you? I mean…there must be something, right? * You are what we, in my country, call... "an asshole". Killing an enemy with a melee weapon: * My knife likes you! * Another one offed it! * You must not be very good! Trivia * Turtle has a prosthetic right arm. * Turtle built his own prosthetic arm with his other arm. * Turtle built Phoenix's prosthetic leg. * Turtle shot Kira with the Remburg 7 but died to her Orbital Strike along with Nader. * Turtle loves to make comments about his prosthetic arm. * Turtle has a tattoo of Redeye's red eye. * Turtle's deployable shield is the same one found in Tempo which is an iOS game created by Splash Damage. It shares the same model for design and the same deploy animation. WarChestGames. "Official TEMPO (iOS) Launch Trailer." YouTube. YouTube, 2014. Web. 03 May 2016. . References More Category:Mercenary Category:Objective Specialist